jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Korriban
Korriban, auch unter dem Namen Pesegam bekannt ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis, der im Horuset-System, nördlich der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße liegt. Er gilt als der Heimatplanet der Sith und steht als Symbol für die dort allgegenwärtige Dunkle Seite der Macht. Noch vor der Zeit der Alte Republik verteidigte der Anführer Adas den Planeten vor den Truppen der Rakata. Als er diese niedergestreckt hatte, eignete er sich deren Hyperraumantrieb an und kolonisierte so die benachbarten Planten, wie Ziost. Geografie thumb|left|Das Tal der dunklen Lords Korriban befindet sich zusammen mit den Planeten Korriba Scar und Ashes of Korr im Horuset-System im Aüßeren Rand der Galaxis. Der vor allem rote Planet ist geprägt von öden Landschaften und riesigen Schluchten, wie auch Bergen und brachen Felslandschaften. Es ist eine trockene und auch gleichermaßen raue Welt, die durch ihre kluftige und vulkanische Oberfläche bekannt ist. Sie brachte die Spezies der Sith hervor, welche jedoch mit der Zeit ausgerottet wurde, während der Namen für die dunklen Lords der Sith, einer abtrünnigen Glaubensgesellschaft, weiterverwendet wurde. Von hier aus herrschten große Sith-Lords, welche die Ruinen der Sith-Akademie und das Tal der Dunklen Lords hinterließen, was diese Welt zu einem Knotenpunkt der dunklen Seite der Macht machte. Unter den dort heimischen Tieren findet man Shyracks, Hssiss und Tuk'atas, die durch ihre starke Bindung mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu gefährlichen Tieren wurden. Geschichte Ursprung der Sith Die Geschichte Korribans reicht bis nach 27700 VSY zurück, als der Planet von den Horden der Rakata überfallen wurde. Erst Adas, ein Anführer der Sith, konnte dem Treiben ein Ende setzen und den Hyperraumantrieb der Rakata nachbilden, wodurch er eine Vielzahl von Nachbarplaneten kolonisieren konnte. Jedoch wurde Korriban selbst erst nach seinem Tod zu einer religiösen und kultivierten Welt. Nachdem sich, noch vor der Zeit der Alten Republik, Dunkle Jedi im Zweiten Großen Schisma von dem Jedi-Orden abgespaltet und die Galaxis in einen über ein Jahrhundert währenden Krieg verwickelt hatten, trafen sie 6900 VSY nach ihrer Verbannung, welche der Schlacht von Corbos folgte, auf Korriban ein. Sie verließen die bekannten Regionen und überquerten die Grenze zu den bislang unentdeckten Territorien der Galaxis. Schlussendlich stießen sie auf ein neues Volk, zu dessen unumstrittenen Herrschern sie sich machten. Dieses mächtige, wenn auch primitive Volk der Sith verehrten und behandelten die Ankömmlinge wie Götter. Da die Dunklen Jedi nun über willige Sklaven und vielen Ressourcen verfügten, formten sie ein neues Reich. Lichtjahre entfernt von der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße, welche zu der Zeit die äußerste Grenze der Republik darstellte, brach ein neues Zeitalter, ein Zeitalter des Bösen an. Die Anzahl der Einwohner stieg rasant an und viele neue Städte wurden gegründet. Dies war das Goldene Zeitalter der Sith. Jedoch verschwommen mit der Zeit die Erinnerungen an die Hyperraumkarten, sodass die Herrscher nicht wussten, wo sie die Republik hätten aufsuchen sollen. Während Jori und Gav Daragon, republikanische Hyperraumkartographen, in den darauffolgenden Jahren den Planeten erneut entdeckten, drohte ein Bürgerkrieg das mächtige Reich zu zerreißen. Naga Sadow und Ludo Kressh beanspruchten beide, nach dem Tod des vorherigen Herrschers Marka Ragnos, den Titel des dunklen Lords der Sith und die damit verbundene Herrschaft. Es kam sogar dierekt nach Ragnos's Begräbnis zu einem Zweikampf, welcher von diesem im geisterhaften Abbild unterbrochen wurde. Er bat Vernunft anzunehmen und verkündete, dass das Schicksal des Reiches vom Ausgang dieses Zweikampfs abhinge. In mitten dieser thumb|left|Die Starbreaker 12 Auseinandersetzung erschien die Starbreaker 12, das Raumschiff der Daragon Geschwister, über Korriban. Es stürtzte, ohne jegliche Orientierung, auf Oberfläche des Planeten ab. Die Neuankömmlinge versuchten mit den Sith zu verhandeln, doch diese zeigten keinerlei Interesse für eine Handelsbeziehung mit der Republik. Jedoch hielt Kressh die Beiden für Vorboten einer Invasion, weshalb er sie einfangen ließ, um sie nach Ziost zu verschleppen und dort zu verhören. Für Sadow ergab sich die Möglichkeit das Reich zu vergrößern und befreite sie schließlich aus dem Gefängnis, wobei er auf Massassi-Krieger, eine speziell gezüchtete Rasse von Soldaten zurückgriff. Er ließ Jori und Gav in seine abgelegene Festung bringen und legte Beweise für die Befreiung der Beiden durch republikanische Agenten vor. Bei einer Ratssammlung überzeugte er die übrigen Lords von der angeblich bevorstehenden Invasion., wobei er darauf bestand, dass die Sith zuerst zuschlagen müssen. Nachdem er in seine Festung zurückgekehrt war, machte er sich daran Gav in die Magie der Sith einzuweihen. Während dieser Aufgabe hielt er Jori absichtlich von ihrem Bruder fern, wobei sie darauf ihr Schiff zurückverlangte, das einzige Mittel wieder zurück zu nach Hause zu kommen. Da sie das Sith-Reich durch Zufall entdeckt hatten, war die einzig sichere Route auf dem Computer ihres Schiffes gespeichert. Doch als Kressh nach einigen Tagen Anhaltspunkte dafür entdeckte, dass Sadow hinter Flucht der Gefangenen steckte, scherte er loyale Truppen um sich, um Sadows Festung anzugreifen, worauf dieser jedoch gut vorbereitet war, da dies genau seinen Plänen entsprach. Wenig später kam es zu einer Schlacht, doch während des Durcheinanders überzeugte Sadow Jori davon, dass ihre einzige Chance in einer Flucht lag. Daraufhin floh sie, stand aber kurz danach vor einer schweren Entscheidung, da sie ihren Bruder, welchen Sadow absichtlich auf dem Planeten zurück hielt, nicht zurücklassen wollte. Jedoch ließ sie ihn in der versprochenen Obhut Sadows auf dem Planeten und schwor sich, so bald wie möglich zu seiner Rettung zurückzukehren. Da sie genau wusste, dass das Sith-Reich Vorbereitungen traf, um die Republik anzugreifen, war sie die einzige die zu Hause Alarm schlagen konnte. Jedoch wusste sie nicht, dass Sadow an ihr Schiff einen Peilsender befestigte, welcher ihn in das Herz der Republik führte. Kaum verschwand Jori in den Hyperraum, ließ Sadow seine Reserven los, die Kresshs Flotte, wie auch sein Flaggschiff und ihn im gleichen Atemzug zerschmetterte. Nun da sein Feind geschlagen war, krönte er sich selbst zum Dunklen Lord der Sith. Großer Hyperraumkrieg Als Jori das Teta-System erreicht, schlug sie Alarm und rief ihr Volk zu den Waffen, jedoch wurde sie angeklagt und des Diebstahls ihres eigenen Schiffs sowie anderen Vergehen beschuldigt. Sie geriet außer sich und versuchte ihnen von der bevorstehenden Gefahr zu bereichten, doch niemand schenkte ihr Glauben, da jeder darin bloß eine List einer Kriminellen sah. Jori wurde auf eine abgelegene Welt verbannt und nun ohne Möglichkeit ihren Bruder aus den Klauen des dunklen Naga Sadow zu befreien. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und Jori konnte entkommen. Sie floh auf einen Frachter, der sie in die Zentralwelt der Tetaner brachte und nach einer langen Hatz gelang es ihr schließlich bis zur Kaiserin Teta vorzudringen, welche sie dann um Hilfe und Gehör bat. Als sie ihre Geschichte erzählte erinnerten sich einige Jedi an die Legenden der abtrünnigen Dunklen Jedi, welche vor langer Zeit verschwunden waren. Dies erregte Misstrauen, sodass sie die Kaiserin überreden konnten sich zu rüsten. Während die Kunde wie ein Lauffeuer in der Galaxis verbreitet wurde, resite Kaiserin Teta nach Coruscant, um dort um Unterstützung zu bitten und die Welt zum Handeln aufzufordern. Im Reich der Sith bereitete Sadow seine Armeen und brach mit seinem Schützling, Gav, zu einem Überraschungsangriff auf. Wenig später erschien seine Flotte, welche sich das Teta-System zum Ziel setzte. Einige wenige Jedi, unter ihnen Odan-Urr, machten sich auf um die Herrscharen des gefürchteten Sith-Lords aufzuhalten. Im Zuge der nächsten Schlachten erwiesen sich die Sith als unberechenbare und zudem hartnäckige Gegner. Jedoch stellten sich schließlich die gesamten vereinigten Streitkräfte der Republik zu einer entscheidenen Raum-Schlacht bei dem Stern Primus Goluud auf, woraufhin Sadow eine Sith-Technologie einstzte um den Kern des Stern zu zerstören. Im Zuge der Schlacht traf Jori auf ihren Bruder, welcher sich von den Sith lossagte und einsah was er getan hatte. Kurz bevor der rote Riese sich zu einer Supernova entwickelte, bat Jori um Vergebung. In den darauffolgenden Tagen konnte die Republik sich gegen die Angreifer behaupten und schließlich sammelten sie ihre gesamten Kräfte, um diese dann ein für alle mal niederzuschlagen. [Nadill und seine Jedi-Ritter schlugen den Feind auf Coruscant, während Odan-Urr ein wichtiges Gefecht auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Kirrek gewann. Doch der Jedi-Meister bezahlte diesen Sieg mit seinem Leben. Naga Sadow befahl daraufhin den Rückzug und führte seine überlebenden Krieger zurück ins Sith-Reich, woraufhin er herausfand das sein Widersacher, Ludo Kressh, keineswegs tot war und auf ihn bereits wartete. Er griff Sadows Truppen an, ehe diese sich erholen konnten. Inmitten der Schlacht tauchten republikanische Streitkräfte aus dem Hyperraum auf, um die Bedrohung durch die Sith ein Ende zu setzen. Sadows und Kressh's Flotten wurden gleichermaßen dezimiert. Sadow entkam jedoch in Begleitung seiner treuesten Anhänger an Bord seines Flaggschiffs und opferte so den Rest seiner Truppen. Er wurde von Raumschiffen der Republik verfolgt, doch griff der Dunkle Lord ein allerletztes mal auf seine Fähigkeiten zurück, indem er seinen Raumer dierekt zwischen zwei Sternen hindurch führte, diese Explodieren ließ und die entstandene Nova durch seine Sith-Magie auf die Streitkräfte der Republik lenkte, in der die gesamte Flottes des Feindes zunichte gemacht worden war. Daraufhin ging er in sein Exil auf den damals kaum bekannten Dschungelmond Yavin IV zusammen mit seiner Besatzung, welche aus Massassi-Krigern bestand. Dort schlug er sein Lager auf und versteckte sein Kriegsschiff, während er seine Krieger dabei als Wachen und Arbeiter für seine Massassi-Tempel einsetzte. Sith-Kriege Etwa 4000 VSY kam der große Sith-Lord Exar Kun auf den Planeten Korriban und studierte dort weiterhin die dunkle Seite der Macht. Dabei verfiel er endgültig der Dunklen Seite und stürzte die Galaxis in den Großen Sith-Krieg. Im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg machte sich der Sith-Lord Darth Revan mit seinem Schüler Darth Malak auf der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede auf den Weg nach Korriban. Nachdem Revan wieder zurück zur Hellen Seite konvertiert war, suchte er den Planeten ein weiteres Mal auf, um Spuren der Sternenschmiede zu finden. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, musste er nochmals eine Sith-Ausbildung durchstehen. Schließlich stieg er in jedes der vier Gräber im Tal der Sith und öffnete sie, wobei er in Naga Sadows Grab eine Sternenkarte fand. Trotzdem konnte er dieses Mal der Dunklen Seite widerstehen. In einem Lichtschwertduell tötete Revan Uthar Wynn den Leiter der Sith-Akademie. Nachdem schließlich Malak noch durch Revans Hände ums Leben kam, hatte die Akademie keinen starken Führer mehr. Die restlichen Sith löschten sich im Kampf um die Herrschaft in einem Bürgerkrieg gegenseitig aus. Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ging die Jedi-Meisterin Lonna Vash auf Korriban ins Exil. Sie kam letztendlich durch Darth Sion in den Ruinen der Sith-Akademie ums Leben. Die Verbannte, die kurz darauf mit dem Ziel nach Korriban kam, sie zu suchen, fand nur noch eine zerstörte, von Sions Anhängern besetzte Akademie vor. Doch sie entdeckte ein weiteres Grabmal im Tal der dunklen Lords: Ludo Kresshs Grab, das sich tief in der Shyrack-Höhle befindet. thumb|left|Korriban zur Zeit des Großen Krieges zwischen Jedi und Sith Etwa 300 Jahre später nahm das Sith-Imperium im Großen Galaktischen Krieg gegen die Republik den Planeten wieder in Besitz und reaktivierten die dortige Akademie, wodurch diese Welt zu einer der Hauptwelten des Imperiums wurde. Fast 3.000 Jahre später wurde Darth Bane Schüler an einer der nun sehr zahlreichen Akademien auf Korriban. Er absolvierte seine Ausbildung unter dem Sith-Lord Qordis, dem damaligen Oberhaupt der Akademie. Später sollte Bane derjenige sein, der die berühmte Regel der Zwei aufstellte, die Regel, die besagt, dass es stets nur zwei Sith geben soll - ein Meister und ein Schüler. Hinter den Kulissen Im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords wurde Korriban an eine andere Stelle der Galaxis positioniert als im Vorgängerspiel. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force '' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes bg:Корибан en:Korriban es:Korriban fr:Korriban hu:Korriban pl:Korriban pt:Korriban ru:Коррибан fi:Korriban